Their Reactions
by Miz. Jynx
Summary: Sequel to My Suicide Note. The gang share their reactions to JD's untimely death. AU, blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Reactions**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Turk**

* * *

I stood there, just staring at the bloodied paper Carla held. I can't believe it…he's…gone. "Carla…baby please tell me this is a joke." She didn't reply, silent tears streaming down her soft cheeks. "Please," My voice cracked. "Please tell me…tell me this is some kind of sick joke! This can't be happening! Not my V-bear!" I ran to my friends side.

He was laying half on his side and half on his back beneath the broken window, a blood stained shard of glass not to far from him. "JD, wake up! I'm sorry I took your scooter to help Carla! I'm sorry I got married and ignored you so much!" I'm probably going to be sleeping on the couch for a while for that one but right now I didn't care.

"Wake up now and tell me this is all a joke! That I missed someone's birthday! Tha- that today is Opposite Day and your doing the opposite of living!" Heart broken tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't care if it wasn't manly, I didn't care that I looked completely ridicules holding my unmoving friends bloody body, trying pointlessly to stop the bleeding when I knew he was already gone.

"Oh god JD please! Please don't go! You said we'd be best amigos forever! BAF! We're BAF's!" I squeezed him tighter and looked up at his face. He was so pale…almost white. He was cold too. White and cold…like snow. I suddenly had a flashback to the first Christmas we spent together in college.

_Flashback_

_JD and I were taking a walk outside, snow falling calmly around us._

"_You know what?" I asked._

"_Chicken butt?" He laughed._

"_Naw naw dude! I wanna make it with a Spanish chick!" I laughed and did a little dance in the snow that was now up to my calves._

"_Why Spanish?" He looked at me confused._

"_Because, if I do it with a Latina, she'll be shouting out Spanish words all through sex! I'll be like 'Por favor!'" I shouted._

_He laughed again and shouted with me. "Cerveza!"_

"_Chocolate!"_

"_Amigo!"_

"_Amigo?" I stopped shouting and looked at him, tilting my head a little._

"_Yeah, it means friend." He smiled._

"_Dude, well always be friends! BFF's, best friends forever!" I pumped my fist in the air._

"_BAF's, best amigos forever!"_

_We both laughed hard, gripping each other for support._

_End Flashback_

Now well never have another Christmas together. I'll never again be woken up in the middle of the night by JD trying childishly to climb in Carla and I bed because he had a bad dream, or couldn't sleep. No more awkward moments because he wanted to try something new. No more stealing his scooter to get a pizza. He was really gone. He was really…really….

"He's…Dead…"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Wooh! That was way to serious and angsty for my liking! I always try to throw a little humor in my stories, even the really torturous, angsty, hate, murder ones!

Well their you go! The first of many reactions to come! Each chapter will be a different reaction so sorry if their short! ^_^'

Please **review**!

Miz. Jynx

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Reactions**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Carla**

* * *

"Oh! My poor Bam-" I stopped remembering the crudely written note. "JD." Hot tears slid down my cheeks and I was sure if I didn't calm down I would start hyperventilating. "Oh god JD, why? Why would you do this?" More tears spilled from my eyes and it was becoming hard to breath properly. I looked up and saw Turk cradling his best friend in his arms, mumbling incoherent words into the corpses ear.

"T-Turk? Turk baby stop. Please stop, he's gone." I stood with one hand over my mouth and the other crossed my chest. He just kept rocking, holding JD tighter. I couldn't take it, seeing my husband holding the dead body of his best friend and talking to him as if he were still alive. Sniffling, I slowly walked over and knelt down next to my husband and soon the incoherent words became clear.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you a room at the hospital and they'll fix you up good. Then we can go out for ice-cream, would you like that? Strawberry with vanilla sprinkles, just how you like it." He whispered.

I couldn't take it, and let loose a series of sobs. "Turk **stop it**! Stop it right now! He's gone! JD's gone…" My throat hurt from shouting and I was starting to feel sick. I glanced down and realized I was kneeling in blood. Being a nurse this shouldn't of bothered me as much as it did. But this was different.

This was JD's blood.

The blood spilled from his slit wrists.

From his suicide.

Turk finally set JD down and wrapped his arms around me instead. "He's really gone, isn't he Carla?"

I opened my mouth to reply but all that came out was a pitiful squeak and more sobs.

I wish I could have been more sensitive to his self esteem. I wish I would've seen the warning signs. I wish I wouldn't have taken that extra shift for Elliot, that way I could've come home earlier and stopped him before he…

I started to shake, Turk gripped me tighter. God how I loved him.

It was then something occurred to me. Elliot. And Dr. Cox. And everyone else at Sacred Heart. How would they react to all this? When we finally got the courage to call the police or ambulance, how would they take it? Would they be sad? Angry? …Heart broken even?

I looked up at Turk. He wasn't crying anymore. Just…staring. At nothing at all. "We have to do something." I whispered sadly.

"What?" It was more of a statement than a question.

We sat there for a while, simply starring at JD's unmoving body.

"I don't know."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Okay, I have to be honest. I don't like this chapter at all. Carla is the caring, mother hen type and the complete opposite of me.

I don't give a rats ass if someone gets hit by a car, or beaten to a pulp in an alleyway. I would watch for a few seconds then walk away. Its not my problem. Unless it was someone I knew and even then the feelings mutual. So it was hard writing Carla.

I promise the next chapter will make up for it!

BTW, I have no idea what JD's favorite ice-cream is and didn't feel like looking all over youtube to find out.

Please **review**!

Miz. Jynx


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Reactions**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Elliot**

* * *

I can't believe it. This had started out as such a nice night. Carla took my night shift so I could go out with Sean and we had such a great time. When I come home there's two messages on my answering machine. Ones from Sean to comment on the night and the other…from Carla. She sounded so sad, it was scary. I heard sobs and immediately thought something was wrong with the baby or Turk.

JD didn't even cross my mind.

Now I feel horrible. I've always had a good memory. I can still remember the message from Carla… word for word.

_Flashback_

_I pushed the button indicating 'speaker', a big smile plastered onto my face. I already heard the message from Sean, he's so sweet. A long beep rang out along with some static before the message played._

"_Elliot?" Her voice was small and unsure. It was so unlike her. I immediately new something was wrong._

"_Elliot, please call me back as soon as you can. Its JD." Their was a short pause filled only with small sobs. My smile faded and a load of dread settled in the pit of my stomach._

"_JD he- oh god -he…he's gone. JD is gone. He killed himself." Tears pricked my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. There was no way he could just…_

"_Please, come over a soon as possible. Oh god…" More sobs were heard. Along with someone dialing a phone in the background._

"_JD…" Sniffles. "Oh I forgot to ask… how was your date?" Her voice cracked at the end. There was static, then silence. A lump had rose in my throat and I stood stock-still. There was no way… this can be true… _

"_This has to be a joke… No, no JD's not dead… HE DID NOT KILL HIMSELF! HE DIDN'T!" I screeched. I broke out in sobs that racked my body and fell to my knees. "No…this can't be true…" But I new it was a lie._

_End flash back_

Even now, standing outside the hospitals morgue, I didn't want to believe it. "Frick." I mumbled as fresh tears made their way down my cheeks. Carla put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I could vaguely hear Dr. Cox yelling at some poor intern in the distance, and couldn't help but wonder how he would take the news of JD's… I stared up at the ceiling and closed my wet eyes.

JD…

My confidant.

My part time lover.

My best friend.

My thoughts wandered to what he probably thought of me in his last moments.

His frequent annoyance.

His constant one-night-stand.

His background buddy.

My gaze shifted to Carla. She was staring up at me with glassy eyes.

"Carla… do you think if I had **tried **to make our relationship work… would he have…?"

"Elliot… this wasn't your fault. Don't you think that for a second."

"But… if it isn't my fault… who's is it?"

We heard a crash and turned our heads to see Dr. Cox storming down the hall, and our minds synced.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Haha! I actually liked this one! X3 Elliot weird to write, but much easier than Carla. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Can you guess who's up next? 83

I'm trying to update every day if you haven't noticed so the next chapter is right around the corner! **BTW**, background buddy is a term my friend came up with! I means a friend who kind of drifts into the background and only appears when needed. Weird huh?

Until next time, Bye-Bye! And please **Review**!

Miz. Jynx


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Reactions**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Perry Cox**

* * *

No. No way in hell was this true. Impossible. Newbie… Newbie doesn't have the balls to look through the glass during surgery let alone slit his wrists.

"Fuck…" I draped one arm over my eyes and one over my stomach, trying to relax into what barely passed for pillows in the on call room. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I grit my teeth and tried to hold down the contents of my stomach, which ultimately failed and I ended up tackling my way to the bathroom to spill my guts.

"Oh god…" I flushed the toilet and got up to wash off, utterly sickened with the way I was reacting. I let the water gather in the palms of my hands and splashed it onto my face, desperate to remove any trace of despair from me.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

I stared at myself hard in the mirror. Their were bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and I was noticeably pale. My stomach growled but I refused to acknowledge it, seeing as any thing it received was immediately thrown out the front door. I grit my teeth and kicked the stalls. "Damn it Newbie…even in death you manage to piss me off." I choked back a rising sob. There was no way in the seven layers of hell I was going to cry for Newbie of all people. The door creaked open and I immediately brushed myself off. Trying my best to look presentable.

The Todd walked in. I gave him the hardest glare I could muster and held my breath. Hopefully the idiot wouldn't notice any thing. He smiled dumbly and held up his hand. "Bathroom five!"

"Bathroom five?" I balled my hands into fists and grit my teeth once again. "Newbie's dead and all you can think about is your nonsensical high fives?" Like the calm before a storm my voice was unusually quiet but a rage was rising within me.

"Uhh bathroom fives are way different from regular high fives." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, JD's not dead. I just saw him taking a nap in the morgue."

That's it. Its gone. Whatever little strand of sanity I had left snapped at that very moment. An inhuman sound escaped my throat and I lashed out at The Todd.

"Hey what are you- AGGHEAHH!" He screamed, trying fruitlessly to remove my hands from his throat.

"You IDIOT! How could you do that!? To yourself?! To us?! We could've gotten you help, why didn't you tell us something was wrong!?" My grip tightened on The Todd's throat and it was then I realized that what I was saying, made no sense at all. To him at least.

"Someone would have listened! **I **would have listened!" Tears began to prick at my eyes and this time, I didn't hold them back. Long streams of salty tears streamed down my rough cheeks and I mentally berated myself for breaking down like this.

"You didn't have to go." My voice grew unnaturally quiet and I released The Todd's throat. I was vaguely aware of him gasping for breath and scrambling out the door, leaving me to fall to my knees and sob pitifully.

"Damn it JD." I hugged myself and rocked on the cold tile floor.

"Why did you go?"

My only regret was that I never gave the kid that hug he wanted. Maybe then…he would have lived. Lived on. And give me the hug…I so desperately need.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I am **SOOOOO SORRY **for not updating the day I promised! I feel so horrible for saying I was trying to update everyday, and I am, and then not update the next day!

I had an assignment in my English class and the assignment was, believe it or not, to write a 12 page short story on friendship! :( I don't **do** friendship! And how 12 pages is a short story is beyond me!

Any way, here's Dr. Cox's chapter! Don't get me wrong, the long torturous wait you had to endure was an added bonus! :)

Please **Review**!

Miz. Jynx


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Reactions**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**The Janitor**

* * *

"Who would'a thunk it?

To think that scooter of all people would be the one to take his own life. What a drama queen. Kid probably thought death would bring him peace.

Idiot.

It just brings a whole lot'a problems. Sure, he's probably all comfy and cozy on his little lesbian cloud, milkshakin' it up; but it's chaos down here. Scary lady's getting charts mixed up, blond doctors dropping needles, baldy got suspended from surgery for leaving a clamp in some kid, and I haven't even seen angry man.

'course, there's always a chance he took the elevator not the escalator. Or better yet, he could be stuck in limbo. Would serve him right. I know he didn't deserve all those horrible things I did to him.

And if I had the chance, I'd apologize.

Sure, I've pulled some horrible pranks on him in the past, and a lot of them might of really hurt him, but I never wanted to **kill **the kid. I never **hate **him. How could I? He was kinda like my playmate, if nothing else. He most defiantly wasn't my friend. I guess I'm just angry. Angry at him for choosing today of all days to die. It's not like anyone knew what today was anyway, but now I can't remind them without getting an earful.

I don't feel guilty. It wasn't my fault. He had a choice, and he **chose **to end his life. I think he's stupid. There are better ways to get through these things. He could've talked to somebody. **Someone **would have listened.

I would have.

I know, I probably would have just made some snide remark and insulted his intelligence, but I would have listened. And, deep within those insults and biting words were advice. Maybe even a hidden complement or two. I guess he just didn't know were to look.

Maybe scooter is in a better place. Away from the horrors of everyday life. Maybe I'm just unlucky, maybe it's the day. Something always when wrong on this day, and this may have been the worst yet. But why am I telling you? Your just a stuffed rabbit. You couldn't help me. Unless you can take my shift…"

I placed a hand on the little white rabbits head, rubbing the soft fur there. I've always wondered why it didn't become brittle after all those chemical baths, but I was too preoccupied with other things to bother finding out. "I bet scooter knew…"

"Knew what?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned my head to find my boss, the devil himself maybe, standing in the doorway behind me. He looked mildly disturbed at the scene, I mean who wouldn't be? I was sitting on an empty mop bucket in the janitors closet surrounded by stuffed woodland creatures. Thinking on it, I found it to be quite odd indeed. I looked up at him and gave a faux smile. "Hello sir."

He glared. "Get out of the damn closet. I'm paying you to clean, not sit on your ass and talk to yourself." He walked out, slamming the door in my face, and I couldn't help but wonder if scooter was laughing at me from somewhere in the clouds.

"He wouldn't go to hell after all. If he did, he'd still be here." I stood up and brushed myself off. Kelso yanked open the door again and gave me a hateful look.

"And get back to work you lazy freeloader." he slammed the door shut again, leaving me alone in the cramped closet once more. I frowned and placed a hand on the door handle, ready to go out and face the world that would never give me a second glance. Not any more.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES **

Holy shit muffins this was late! So sorry but on top of getting a **huge **case of Scrubs writers block, the finale kinda bummed me out. I'll update everyday like I used to but now I'm only doing the major/minor characters. Like Kelso, Todd, and Ted.

Sorry again and please **review**!

Miz. Jynx


End file.
